Mobile devices that are used for data communication can support a variety of applications such as e-mail, web browsing, instant messaging (IM) and secure messaging systems (SMS). Handling attachment content refers to opening or downloading an attachment document associated with a message received on the mobile device. However, due to memory and bandwidth limitations, handling attachment content on mobile devices is a challenge. Accordingly, when a message with an attachment document is first sent to a mobile device, the attachment document is not sent to the mobile device. Rather, the message includes an indication that there is an associated attachment document. The user can then choose to download the attachment document. However, the user may prefer to view the attachment document in a particular manner.